


I won't leave again

by Vault_Emblem



Series: Sentence prompts [10]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Getting Back Together, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Set during RD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 13:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9236918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vault_Emblem/pseuds/Vault_Emblem
Summary: At the Tower of Guidance, Mordecai finds an old friend who had disappeared right after the Mad King's war.(Requested by a friend for a sentence prompt)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so happy I've finally been able to write something about these two. I ship them so much but I never had any idea about what to write about them.

Of all the things Mordecai had thought he would find at the Tower of Guidance, Stefan definitely isn’t one of them.

There’s a brief moment of peace before they start the attack, and Mordecai ponders if he should go to him or not; maybe he doesn’t want to be disturbed, but it’s been so long since they last saw each other – right after the Mad King’s war – and then Mordecai hadn’t heard anything from him. It was like he had disappeared and Mordecai had thought the worst, but luckily he had been wrong.

His indecision disappears when Stefan – who’s not too far from where he is – looks up to him and smiles. That’s all Mordecai needs to gather the courage to walk towards him.

\- Stefan -, he greets him, laying a hand on his shoulder, - It’s been so long -.

\- Mordecai -, the other replies, - Yes, indeed. It seems you’re doing pretty fine, uh? -.

\- Yes -, Mordecai replies, but that doesn’t cover half of the things he’d want to say, if only these Beorc words were easier.

 

Stefan seems to be at a loss of words as well, and Mordecai has never been able to read that impenetrable expression he always wears, but the fact that he isn’t saying anything is a bit confusing, since at least around him he seemed to have always something to talk about. Is he feeling unwell?

Eventually it’s Mordecai the one who breaks the silence.

\- I missed you so much -, he manages to mutter and Stefan is shocked because he didn’t expect to hear something like that.

He hesitates for a moment, then he says:

\- I missed you too, actually -, then he feels Mordecai’s big hand and on his cheek and it’s as soft as it was before. He takes it with both of his hands.

\- I thought that it would have been best for both of us if I just vanished, but I hurt you, didn’t I? I’m sorry -.

\- No, don’t say it -, Mordecai immediately replies, - You’re here now, I forgive you -.

Stefan smiles.

\- You’re far too good, Mordecai -, he says, but then he shakes his head and he mutters, - But I guess it’s part of your charm… -.

\- Charm? -, Mordecai asks, but Stefan doesn’t reply, instead he puts his hands on Mordecai’s shoulders, forcing him to get down a bit.

Now their faces are on the same level and Stefan stands on his tiptoes to lay a kiss on Mordecai’s forehead.

\- This time I won’t leave you -, he promises, and Mordecai smiles.

\- And I won’t leave you, Stefan -, he promises as well.

 

 

There’s still a Goddess to be fought and maybe one of them will die, but they’ll both do their best to fulfill the promise they’ve just made to each other.

This time they’ll both stay by each other’s side.

**Author's Note:**

> The sentence was "I missed you so much"


End file.
